Skurky's Law
Skurky's Law is the 15th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Courthouse, Holding Cells, and Prison. Mission Information After Sanchez reveals that Victoria is being held by the corrupt sheriff of Hope, Clive Skurky, 47 heads to the Hope Courthouse to find her. Briefing :"Sheriff Skurky. Blake Dexter probably put him in office in exchange for his loyalty. Dexter Industries. The Cougars. The police. Hope is a town under siege. Someone ought to clean the place up. But I am not that man. The girl is my only responsibility. Skurky holds her somewhere inside the courthouse. Probably the basement prison cells. I need to get inside. Weapons Firearms * M590 12ga - Inside the evidence room in the courtroom. * STG 58 - In the safe in the control room of the holding cells. * STG 58 Elite - In the evidence room in the courtroom. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officers; in the break room next to the security office. * Zug TMP - In the evidence room in the courtroom. Melee * Baseball Bat - In the prison, next to the sink in the cell just to the left of the exit. * Book - In the small room to the left of the library. * Dummy Arm - In the evidence room in the courtroom. * Fire Extinguisher - Behind the door inside the small archive before entering the parking lot. * Gavel - Carried by the judge. * Golf Club - In the judge's chambers. * Glass Shiv - In the evidence room in the courtroom. * Hammer - Evidence marked as 2 in the courtroom, on a table left of the judge. * Knife * Police Baton - On a table in the small archive before entering the parking lot; in the security office in the courthouse. * Radio - Inside the office across from the security office. * Screwdriver - On a crate to the right of the entrance to the control room of the holding cells. * Sledge Hammer - In the prison, just before turning right to the fighting pit, near the corner; in the cell diagonal from the entrance hall way to the fighting pit. * Statue Bust - On a cigarette pack dispenser in the rotunda of the courthouse; in the judge's chambers. * Tomahawk - Found inside the locker room at the far end of the parking lot, left of the guard disguise on a shelf. * Vase - On a table in the rotunda of the courthouse, to the right of the courtroom doors. * Wrench - On the floor in the hall way just after entering the holding cells. Disguises * Court Security Guard * Court Usher * Hope Police Officer * Judge * Tin Foil Hat Man Challenges * Chameleon '''- Pickup the disguises. * '''Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. * Infiltrator '''- Avoid getting spotted. * '''Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Obstruction - The prosecutor's case is crumbling. * No Collateral Damage - Let justice run its course. * Take the Fall - Stay loyal to the cause. * Take Office - He has learned his lesson. * One Man Riot - They stood in the way of freedom. * So Close and yet so Far - Complete "Skurky's Law." * Judgement Day - Part 1 - Lady justice is blind. But she packs a punch. * Judgement Day - Part 2 - Lady justice is blind. But she packs a punch. * Judgement Day - Part 3 - Lady justice is blind. But she packs a punch. * Mastery: Skurky's Law - You're out of order. Trivia * Kane from the Kane & Lynch series makes a second cameo appearance in this mission. Gallery Skurkys_Law.png| Courthouse Holding_Cells.png| Holding Cells Prison.png| Prison Category:Hitman: Absolution missions